vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bowser
Bowser is one of the main characters of Vester and Friends. He originally appears in the Super Mario games series as the main antagonist. he loves barney Blue's Clues LazyTown and etc and in Mario's Love Rivalry he said "i may finally have a chance with the only one i had a crush on since the King Koopa days'' Bowser also has a crush on Peach as said in Mario's Love Rivalry Bowser also doesn't hang out with his children He also gets embarrassed when someone sees him watching kids show Personality Bowser in the canon is known to be mean, aggressive, and greedy. He is usually kidnapping Mario’s girlfriend, Princess Peach and sometimes other characters throughout the games. However, he is loyal to his minions and his adoptive children, Bowser Jr, Ludwig, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Larry, Morton, and Lemmy. In Vester and Friends, he is rather childish, bubbly, lazy, and doesn’t seem to care about Bowser Jr. Because of that, he is often watching shows that are targeted for young children and has a great love to them. He can get embarrassed and humiliated if anyone sees him watching his favorite shows on his iPad. Things that he's Interested and Uninterested in Throughout the series Bowser has a list of many children’s shows that he likes: Old Tom (Appeared in "Bowser's Kid Show Addiction") Teletubbies (Appeared and mentioned in various videos) Sesame Street (Appeared in Plush Pranking Crew Episode 2 and it's segment Elmo's World appeared in 2 videos "Bowser Junior's Evil eBay Plan" and "Dare VAF (7,000 Subs Special)") The Secret Show (Appeared on "Nabbit's Hidden Power" & it's the only show that he watched in one video that's not educational) Dora the Explorer (Appeared in 2 videos "Sonic's Revenge" & "VAF Plush Shorts - Volume 13") Mister Maker (Appeared in "Bowser Junior's Generations") The Wiggles (Appeared and mentioned in Various Videos) Blue’s Clues (Appeared in a deleted scene for "Bowser's Kid Show Addiction") Pingu (Appeared in 2 videos, "Bowser's Kid Show Addiction" & "Bowser's CD") Barney and Friends (Watched by Dry Bones on "Opposite Day" and appeared on "VAF Plush Shorts - Volume 19") Arthur (Appeared on "VAF Plush Shorts - Volume 19" & mentioned in "Bowser's Toy Story Adventure" & Mario Kart Double Dash - VAF Plush Gaming #75") Bob the Builder (Original version & Appeared on 2 videos in English on "VAF Plush Shorts - Volume 9" & "The Nabbit Attack 3" & in Portuguese on "Nabbit The Cameraman") The Magic School Bus (Appeared in "Bowser's Embarrassing Army") New McDonald’s Farm (Appeared in "VAF Plush Shorts - Volume 26") Timmy Time (Appeared in "Baby Mario's Nintendo 2DS") Bill and Ben (Appeared in "VAF Plush Shorts - Volume 20") Finley the Fire Engine (Appeared on "Mario's YouTube Competition 2" and mentioned in "Super Mario Party - VAF Plush Gaming #250) Roary the Racing Car (Appeared in "VAF Plush Shorts - Volume 12") Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Appeared on "VAF Plush Shorts - Volume 27") Hi-5 (Mentioned in "Mario Kart Double Dash - VAF Plush Gaming #75") Fireman Sam (Original 1987 Series) (Appeared in "Toad's Crazy Video" and mentioned in "Mario Kart Double Dash - VAF Plush Gaming #75" & "Super Mario Party - VAF Plush Gaming #250) Brum (Appeared on "Blue Yoshi's Biggest Fear") Hannah Montana (Mentioned on "Mario Kart Double Dash - VAF Plush Gaming #75") The Muppet Show (Appeared in audio in "Bowser's CD") Yo Gabba Gabba! (Appeared on "Yellow Yoshi's Sickness") Charlie & Lola (Appeared in "Yellow Yoshi's Sickness") Bear in the Big Blue House (Appeared in "Bowser Junior's eBay Plan") The Upside Down Show (Appeared in "Bowser's Embarrassing Army") Peppa Pig (Appeared In “Bowser’s Netflix Disaster 2”) Adventure Time (Mentioned in "Super Mario Party - VAF Plush Gaming #200") Postman Pat (Appeared In "Vester&Friends The Movie: Plush Forces - Part 2") Play School (Mentioned In "Mario Party 10 - VAF Plush Gaming #250, Appeared In "Mario's Love Rivalry") In the episode "Bowser's Kid Show Addiction", it's revealed that he hates the Pokémon anime series because Elmo from Sesame Street had no involvement in it, Bowser also does not like Big Bang Theory because the Wiggles were not in it and he also dislikes Sonic X because Steve from Blue’s Clues didn’t appear in it, this was due to Dry Bones purposely told him about that so that he can convince him to watch these shows. In another episode "Bowser's Netflix Disaster", he was very disappointed that the Wiggles got replaced with different actors, he also hates the modern Alvin and the Chipmunks series, not to mention in the episode "Nabbit the Cameraman", Bowser is also mad about how they changed Bob the Builder. In the episode "Bowser's Toy Story Adventure", it's revealed that one of Bowser’s favorite movie is Toy Story; because of this, he was very excited when he got to meet Woody in real life. He also likes High School Musical, as it was mentioned in "Mario Kart Double Dash - VAF Plush Gaming #75". In the episode "Ludwig's Mischief Madness", it's revealed that one of Bowser's favourite song was the infamous "Barbie Girl" by Aqua. Another one of his favourite song in the episode "Mario's Talent Show" was "Driving in My Car" by Mother Goose Club; and on the video "Super Mario Party - VAF Plush Gaming #250", he sang the song that was based on the book called "There's A Bear in There, on an Electric Chair". Trivia In Vester&Friends The Movie: Plush Forces Bowser claims that all of the shows he watches are for adults. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Kings Category:Plush Characters Category:Koopas Category:Royalty Category:Adults Category:Stupid Characters Category:2012 Debuts Category:Popular Pages Category:Character of the Week